Percy Jackson: I turned into a girl!
by greekgirl211
Summary: Eris, what have you done this time? Due to Eris's, goddess of discord, antics, Percy is turned into Perci, a girl. How will Annabeth react? How will Chiron and Grover react? Heck, how will the gods react? Stay tuned to find out! REVIEW!
1. Chapter 1: Prologue

**I'm tired of waiting for others to update their own Percy changed into a girl stories so, I decided to write my own. Check it out! **

**This is only the Prologue**

* * *

><p>Waves lapped gently against the beach and the moon's reflection shone on the sea. It was a calm night. Eris, goddess of discord, stared at the scene with disapproving eyes. "It's too calm. More discord needs to be put in place" Her eyes drifted over to where the Poseidon Cabin sat at the edge of the ocean. "And I know just how to do that…" she mused, her mind racing. A plan formed in her devious mind and her mouth twitched into a smile. "Percy Jackson. What a pretty name. Although, I must say I prefer Perci Jackson better." She chuckled as though she had just shared a private joke. As the sun began to rise, Eris disappeared in a puff of smoke.<p>

* * *

><p><strong>REVIEW!<strong>


	2. Chapter 2: Percy or Perci?

The morning started with a piercing scream. I'm not kidding. I swear if my pillow wasn't covering my ears, I'd be deaf by now. I peeked out from under my ear-saving pillow to peek at my cabin mate, Lucy, fellow daughter of Athena.

"Who's that?" I asked, dizzy with sleep. Being the smart, resourceful girls that we were, Lucy also had a pillow over her head. I saw her shoulders shrug.

"I don't know," she said, her voice muffled by the pillow, "but, it seemed to be coming from the Poseidon cabin." That woke me up pretty fast. I jumped up from my pillow and dragged my clothes on me. Ideas racing at a hundred miles per hour in my mind. All were about what could have happened to Percy. Ranging from murder to spider. I raced out the door, hearing Malcolm shout something at me. I reached the Poseidon cabin faster than I realized and I knocked on the door. Hey, manners before violence.

"Percy? Percy, it's me, Annabeth." I heard nothing at first then, a sigh. An eye peeked out from a gap of the open door. A big, beautiful and feminine eye. Feminine? That meant girl. What was a girl doing in Percy's cabin? Immediately, the worst possible scenario popped into my mind and I had to gag.

"Who are you?" I demanded. Her answer shocked me speechless.

"It's me Annabeth," she hissed, "It's Percy." I think my mouth managed to reach the ground.

"Percy?" I asked disbelievingly.

"Yes!" she said, exasperatedly.

"What happened to you?" He, er, she scowled.

"Eris." I blinked.

"Ares?" Percy rolled her eyes, "No, Eris. You know, Goddess of discord and all that junk?" I nodded. It made sense for Eris to do this.

"What are you nodding about? I've turned into a,a-"

"Girl," I supplied helpfully.

She scowled again. "A girl. And, you can do nothing but nod? Help me turn back for Hades's sake!" I held my hands up in surrender.

"Okay! Relax." She took a deep breath to calm herself.

"Alright. For me to help you, you've got to let me see you first."

Percy looked uncomfortable.

"Percy," I warned. "Fine," she opened the door giving me a small gap to squeeze myself in. I looked, no more like stared at her. She. Looked. Gorgeous! A pang of envy hit me. She looked as beautiful as those Aphrodite children now maybe even more.

"What are you staring at?" she snapped when she caught me ogling.

"Nothing, it's just that you look so pretty."

"Eww, do I look that gross?" I smacked her.

"That was meant to be a compliment, Seaweed Brain!"

"Okay then, compliment not accepted." I rolled my eyes.

"Anyway, back to the situation at hand. What happened, start at the top."

Percy took a deep breath. "I had this dream about Eris she was talking about chaos and disorder and all those other rubbish. Then, she spotted my cabin and she said, 'Percy Jackson. What a pretty name. Although, I must say I prefer Perci Jackson better.'"

Percy, or should I say Perci gagged, " Perci? How could she say that? That's a repulsive name."

"It's just your name with an I instead of a Y, remember," I reminded. She waved her now long, delicate fingers signaling dismissal for my idea.

"Yeah, yeah. The point is it's a girl name and girl's sucks!" I gave her the death glare.

"Okay, never mind about that. The next thing I now, I wake up a girl. End of story. The end."

"Hmm…" I mused, thinking of a way to get Percy back again.

After a few minutes of silence, Perci said, "Think of anything yet?" I shrugged my shoulders.

"Nope. But, I bet you that my mother, Athena," my chest puffed up prouder as I mentioned my mother, "may be able to think of a solution for this." Perci's eyebrows creased with worry.

"Athena? Why Athena?" I frowned. "The gods will be visiting the whole week remember? To get to know their demigod children a little better?" My answer was a blank look.

I slapped my forehead, "Oh gods, Percy! How could you forget something as major as this?" She shrugged.

"Hey, these things slip sometimes you know?" I grabbed her hand, "Well, you'd be lucky if this little slip-up doesn't cause a full scale war! Their visiting today, Perci! Today!"

Perci yelped.

"Today?"

"Yes! And I suggest that if you want Lady Athena to help you to change those disgusting masculine clothes." I dragged him to the Aphrodite cabin with her protesting the whole way. Luckily there weren't any campers awake yet and they didn't manage to see my red and sweat streaked face. When I finally reached the door, I was exhausted. For a girl, Perci was really strong. Almost enough to rival my strength. I knocked on the door. A beautiful girl with blue eyes and waist long black hair answered. She rubbed her eyes and yawned.

"Annabeth? Do you know what time it is? It's 6 in the morning for Aphrodite's sake! I need to get my beauty sleep!" Silena Beauregard whined.

"Silena! Focus. We have a huge problem here!" I shoved Perci in front of me and Silena's eyes bulged. "Who is this gorgeous girl? Is she one of our new sisters?" she shrieked excitedly.

"No Silena," with a lot of impatience, I explained what had happened. By the time I was finished, Silena was looking at Perci in awe.

"So, let me get this straight. This is the Percy Jackson, son of Poseidon? Only, he was changed into a she overnight by Eris, goddess of disorder and now you need to find a way to change him back? She has also forgotten that today was the day the gods visited and you need me to fix her up?" Wow, that was a breathful.

"Yes, so will you help her? Please?" She feigned thoughtfulness for a second than grabbed Perci's perfect hand, "Alright, I'll help. By the time I'm through with him, it's you who'll be speechless." She dragged Perci towards the halls of the Aphrodite cabin waking up a few campers who's, when they saw Perci, eyes widened.


	3. Chapter 3: Dress Up

I waited, and waited, and waited, and waited. What's taking them so long? It doesn't take that long to put on a t-shirt and pants isn't it?

I was just about to storm in there and wake up a few Aphrodite campers myself when I heard a dramatic voice announce, " Ladies and gentlemen. Let me introduce, the one, the only: Perci Jackson!" Perci stepped into the sunlight. My eyes dropped out of their eye sockets. Perci's hair which was messy a little while back was now neatly combed and cascaded down her back in a slight wave. She was now wearing a perfectly fitting ocean blue blouse, which complimented her sea green eyes perfectly, and a pair of skinny jeans showing off her slim legs beautifully. She wore light blue mascara but, other than that, no make-up. She walked up to me gracefully.

"Shut that mouth Wise-Girl before it reaches the floor," she said smugly.

"What have you done to the Perci Jackson that I know and love?' I asked Silena who looked pretty much in shock herself.

"I upgraded her. Not that she needed much upgrading already." She added with a hint of jealousy in her voice. But, then she turned back into her cheery self so I thought that I must have imagined it.

"I'll see you guys at breakfast." With that, she turned and paraded back to her room to change. I turned back to the new and improved Perci Jackson smiling at me. That was the first warmness I'd seen her give me all morning.

"Come on, Annabeth, now that I've dressed up for the gods arrival." she looked nervous as she said that," It's time for you too." I nodded and we made our way to the Athena Cabin. The camp was staring to wake up as sunlight flooded the grounds of Camp Half-Blood. Perci walked beside me. Even though Perci was a girl now, he still radiated confidence as he had when he was a boy. With her walking beside me, I felt small, really, really small. Next to her, I felt like a midge. Male campers who had just woken up stared at Perci, eyes wide, when she passed. It spread like wildfire and soon, campers were staring out of their windows to stare at us. Mostly from the Apollo cabin. Travis and Connor Stoll two sons of Hermes who had just woken up walked by. When their eyes landed on Perci, they stopped walking and watched as Perci sauntered past.

I heard Travis whisper to Connor, or was it the other way around, "Call the doctor because I think my heart is breaking!" He feigned unconsciousness letting Connor catch him. Perci noticed them and giggled a cute, to boys, and restrained giggle. Connor let go of Travis and he dropped onto the floor with a loud protest. He stared at Perci with unblinking eyes. Perci noticed, for the first time, the hundreds of pairs on eyes on her.

"Umm, Annabeth. Why are they staring at you like that?' I rolled my eyes. Once a seaweed brain always a seaweed brain. "Correction, Perci. It's not me their looking at." Her eyes widened.

"They can't be staring at me can't they?" she stuttered. I looked at her incredulously and Perci looked panic-stricken. Finally, I decided to help my friend with her 'problem'. I shouted loudly," Everybody, get back to work. Nothing to see here!" A hundred eyes quickly averted when they heard the edge my voice had to it. Perci looked at gratefully.

"Thanks, Annabeth."

"No problem, Seaweed Brain."

The Athena cabin loomed in the distance. Wait here, I said as I headed towards my bunk, leaving Percy in Athena cabin's huge hall.

I quickly closed the door behind me hunting in the drawers for any types of clothes I could wear. Breakfast was fast approaching and that was when the gods would arrive. I started to panic and threw my clothes everywhere.

"Oh right, Annabeth. You're brilliant at planning but you can't find just one stupid shirt to wear? You're hopeless!" I felt a hand on a shoulder and I turned around. I came face-to-face with an amused daughter of Poseidon and an equally amused son of Athena, who was staring at the daughter of Poseidon, captivated. I blushed scarlet.

"Okay, what did you hear?" Perci smirked at me and said innocently, "Oh, nothing much except that you talk to yourself in times of stress." I growled.

"Who led you here?" Malcolm piped up quickly as though he didn't want Perci to suffer my wrath, believe me, nobody wants to.

"It was me," he said, eyeing me carefully. I sighed, deciding to let him off the hook just this one time, "Fine. I won't need to fetch her myself now." I let out a forced smile. Malcolm felt relieved but picked up my warning in my voice.

He shot one last longing look at Perci, "Nice seeing you, Perci." My eyebrow rose. Oh, so Perci told Malcolm already. Good, it'll save me the trouble. Malcolm shot Perci a wave and, then he left. The door closed and Perci turned back to me with a smile on her face, the smile melted though when she saw that I hadn't changed yet.

"What's taking you so long to change?" I shrugged.

"I couldn't find something to wear," Perci nodded wisely.

"It seems to me that you need some help." She walked over to where my drawers lay open and made a tsking noise, "You know, for someone so wise, you don't really know what's right in front of you." She pulled out a red t-shirt with the picture of Hoover Dam on it and a matching pair of skinny jeans. "See, there," she said in a satisfied voice.

I rolled my eyes and teased, "Well, it seems that our young Perci Jackson is learning to become a girl pretty quickly." Perci's eyes widened in realization.

"Oh gods, I am, am i?" I choked back a laugh, "Yes. Yes you are."

"Anyway, thanks for helping me pick out my clothes and if you please," I gestured toward the door. Perci blushed and exited quickly. I locked the door as soon as Perci left and hurried over to the clothes which she had laid out for me. She was right. It was a perfect match. I quickly squeezed into my shirt and jeans and brushed my hair in record timing. I glanced in the mirror and saw that I was done. But, then I squinted hard. Something didn't look right.

Perci knocked on the door, "Ready yet? We're going to be late."

"Hold on a sec!" I shouted and I applied some lipstick. I looked at my reflection again and smiled. Perfect.

"I'm done!" I sang and opened the door. Perci took in my appearance and nodded satisfied.

"You'll do." I shot her an annoyed look and hurried after her when she started running to the open pavilion.

"We're probably going to be late," she panted and I saw that she was right. Five minutes past ten, five minutes that we've kept them waiting. Mother will surely kill me. Percy stopped and I stopped beside her. Perci hadn't even broken a sweat although she was a bit breathless. I looked at her incredulously.

"How do you do that?" She looked at her dry skin and smirked at me.

"One of the perks of being a daughter of Poseidon. " She noticed my sweaty appearance.

"You, however need to freshen up." She grabbed my hand without another word and closed her eyes. Slowly, I began to feel dry and soon, I was as dry as Perci was.

"Thanks."

She smiled at me, "Don't mention it." She took a deep breath and looked nervously at the pavilion a few meters away.

"You ready?" I looked at her confidently and repeated, "Ready." Together, we ran the last few meters and entered the pavilion


	4. Chapter 4: The Truth Will Set You Free

I sat in my throne listening to Zeus drone on and on about the dos and don'ts of what to do when we arrived at Camp Half-Blood. I'd already stopped listening at the first few words that Zeus spoke. All I could think about was how excited Percy would be to spend a whole week with me. I awoke from my thoughts when somebody snapped their fingers in front of me.

"Poseidon?" I looked up from my lap and cleared my ear.

"I'm sorry brother, what did you say?" Zeus looked outraged.

"Have you been listening at all to what I said?" I put on my most innocent face.

"Now, why would you think that?" Behind Zeus, I heard Ares, Hermes and Apollo snickered. Zeus whirled around angrily and dared anyone to open their mouth. Nobody did. He faced me again making sure I was listening.

"As I have said, remember to- Poseidon? Poseidon? "I had fallen into my thoughts again.

Zeus sighed, "Why do I even bother?" He shook his head as he faced the others with a defeated face.

He asked Apollo "Is the sun chariot ready?" Apollo nodded eagerly.

"Good, we'd better go now before I change my mind." The Olympians cheered and Hades, who was also coming, even looked happy. Apollo led us towards his prized sun chariot. Usually, it would look like a convertible but, since there were too many of us to fit into it, even though we were human-sized, he had changed it into a van instead. We all piled in, Zeus sat at the seat behind Apollo's beside his wife, Hera. Hermes, of course, sat with his brother Apollo on the seat beside him, Ares sat beside Aphrodite, Hephaestus beside Dionysus, though he didn't look too happy about that, Demeter and Hestia, Artemis and Athena and I ended up with Hades. The ride to Camp was a silent one, to us I mean, all the other pairs were noisily talking with each other, even Hephaestus and Dionysus. Hades looked just as uncomfortable as me. I attempted to talk small talk.

"So, Hades, how is Nico? Last I'd heard he's been pretty busy at Camp Half-Blood." Hades seemed to perk up and smiled as I mentioned his favorite son.

"He's all right. He's been helping your son Tyson build the new cabins for the minor gods, with the help of the undead of course." I nodded, happy that we had listened to Percy's advice about spending more time with our children.

"It's good to know that he's settled in so quickly." Hades smiled again, I swear he smiled more than he has this one day than his whole eternity, " Yes, it's easy to fit in when you turn up with an army of undead soldiers at you hand."

I raised my eyebrow at him, knowing who else he was talking about. Since the battle of Manhattan when Hades had come to help our children, we'd been extremely grateful to him and had treated him more like family. This seemed to improve Hades mood and he no longer threw huge tantrums anymore, okay maybe once in a while. I was so caught up in my thoughts that I didn't notice the van come to a stop.

"Earth to Poseidon. Earth to Poseidon. We've reached Camp Half-Blood already." It was Hades.

"Oh, right." I followed him as he walked out of the van and into Camp Half-Blood. Chiron was waiting for us on the way out. His front legs bowed.

"Welcome gods and goddesses to Camp Half-Blood. It is an honor." He straightened up and motioned toward the open pavilion.

"This way please. The campers will be there shortly." We walked toward the pavilion in high spirits. All the gods eyes darted around the camp trying to spot their sons and daughters and the campers' waved happily when they saw their parents approaching. Strangely, Percy wasn't around to greet me. No matter, he might just be freshening up, I reasoned. I looked around for Annabeth assuming Percy was hanging out with her. Ever since the last Titan war, she and Percy had grown surprisingly close and Athena begrudgingly accepted their friendship. I however doubted that it was just a friendship or something more than that.

Athena separated from Artemis and approached me, "Poseidon, have you seen Annabeth?" she asked straining her eyes to catch a glimpse of her daughter.

I shrugged, "She's probably with my son."

Athena turned on me angrily, "I swear, Poseidon, if your son does anything to my daughter, neither of you will see another day."

"Relax, Athena, Percy would never do anything to your daughter, he respects her too much."

Athena snarled, "You'd better hope not." And then, she stomped away.

Hades returned tsking at Athena, "Touchy, touchy." "

That's not even the half of it, "I muttered under my breath.

We stood in front of the campers beside the main table as Chiron introduced us to the new campers who hadn't met us yet. I was only vaguely aware that a hundred of pairs of eyes were on us but, I was too busy worrying about my son to care. The Poseidon table was still empty and after examining the Athena cabin, it seemed that Annabeth was still missing as well. Doubts started to sow themselves in my mind. Where were they? Suddenly, I felt a sharp pain at my ribcage and I turned angrily on my brother, Zeus.

"What?" Zeus motioned to the dispersing gods, "Go to your table already!"

I blushed, "Oh, right." I walked over to my table as Zeus joined his, much to the delight of Thalia. Percy hadn't arrived yet. Panic filled my mind. Where was that boy? One minute, two minutes, three minutes, four minutes. Just as I was about to ask Chiron where Percy was, two lone figures appeared at the entrance. Everyone's eyes turned toward them. I recognized one as Annabeth but the other I didn't recognize although, she looked distinctively familiar. Annabeth whispered something to the girl and she paled.

Due to my sharpened hearing, I could hear what they were talking about: "Oh, crap!" that was Annabeth, "I forgot to inform Chiron about you!"

The other girl, "And here I thought daughters of Athena were supposed to have a photographic memory!" Her sarcastic attitude was somewhat familiar too.

"Shut up! I guess now, we have to tell Chiron in front of the gods." The girl looked panic- stricken.

"What?"

"We have no choice! Come on, let's go!" Annabeth grabbed hold of the girl's arm and dragged her in the direction of the main table where Chiron was sitting, watching them. She paused once to apologize to her mother about being late and then, she resumed her dragging.

"Chiron," she bowed respectfully. She then began to speak so fast that I couldn't make out any of what they were saying. The other girl stayed out of their conversation occasionally meeting my questioning gaze and then blushing and turning away. Annabeth and Chiron occasionally switched their gaze to me with Chiron looking paler each time. Finally, Annabeth and Chiron slowed down enough for me to hear.

"Are you sure about this?" Annabeth and the girl who had joined the conversation nodded, "Positive." They said in unison. Chiron paled once more and I thought he was going to faint right there and then but, he mustered enough energy to face the camp who was staring at the unknown girl fixingly, even the gods. Apollo's mouth was slightly agape. Chiron cleared his throat loudly making all eyes turned to him.

"I'm sure some of you have noticed that the Hero of Olympus, Percy Jackson, has not joined us yet." Some murmurs were heard and some pairs of eyes switched their gazes to my empty table.

"Well, it seems that Eris, goddess of discord visited us last night and placed a spell on someone." Chiron had beads of sweat on his forehead and his horse tail flicked nervously.

"I'm afraid that the unfortunate camper who has been affected is none other than Percy Jackson." Gasps all around, the loudest one from me. I growled.

"Where is he now?" Chiron gulped but, before he could answer, the girl spoke up.

"I'm here, dad." My eyes switched over to the girl who was supposed to be my son, disbelievingly.

"Percy?" Percy half-grinned.

"It's spelled with an I now dad." My mouth dropped so did the campers' and the gods and goddesses. I went silent for a while taking in his- her words.

"Who?" I asked, I could feel the my voice screaming murder even as I spoke that one word. Perci gulped.

"Eris." I struggled to maintain my anger.

"Percy," I began.

I was interrupted by a certain chuckling war god, "Correction Poseidon, you mean Perci." My head turned and I growled. Someone beat me to it. As suddenly as he started chuckling, he stopped. He started to make retching noises as though someone was strangling him. My eyes flickered over to my daughter who was holding out a hand facing Ares. Fury was unmistakable in her eyes. She made the war god suffer a little while longer until she finally released him from her grasp. She looked at him victoriously.

"Anything else to say, Ares." The war god fingered his throat as he glared at Perci.

"You'll regret this punk." But, other than that, he said no more and returned to his table. Red with rage and embarrassment.

"Anyone else?" Perci asked her voice still calm with a dangerous edge to it. Nobody spoke. Suddenly, the fury in her eyes extinguished completely and she looked like herself again.

"Alright. Eyes back to your tables, nothing to see here." With that, she skipped to her table. Despite her warning, all pairs of eyes still followed her, with a mix of adoration, from the campers, and anger, from the war god. Chiron turned to Annabeth, stunned, but Annabeth only shrugged and walked back to her table.


	5. Chapter 5: Unkown Future

As soon as Perci sat down, I bombarded her with questions.

"Are you okay? Do you remember how this happened? Is anyone bothering you about it? "Perci laughed and I could feel the mood in the pavilion lift but, I didn't bother about it.

"It's alright, dad. I'm fine. I'll explain the whole thing to you later once we're alone," she glanced at the hundreds of eyes staring at her, "And, no nobody's bothering me about, and even if they were, you've seen that I'm more than capable of handling it myself."

She then gestured at Ares, who was glaring pointedly at her, other emotions other than anger also reflected in his eyes but, again I paid no attention. Although she seemed so carefree about it, I could sense some uneasiness.

"Perci, is something the matter?" Perci frowned.

"Dad, haven't you noticed all the eyes." She gestured her head at the campers who were staring at her. I frowned.

"Oh, them. Do you want me to do something about them?" Perci shook his head vigorously.

"No, no, it's not that. It's just that, I feel uncomfortable. What are they all staring at? There's nothing special about me is there?" Just then, I started noticing the small details which I had missed before. Like, the way one strand of hair fell over her eyes when she bent over, or how she bites her lip when she's nervous. Or the way those big, green eyes stared up at me pleadingly. I mentally slapped myself. Get a grip Poseidon! This is your daughter you're talking about! I shook my head to clear my thoughts.

Perci waved a hand in front of me, "Dad? Dad? Are you listening?"

"Um, yeah," I blushed.

Perci looked at me confused, "Are you sure? Because you zoned out there for quite a bit."

"It's nothing," I answered with more confidence, silently making a promise that I would ignore my feelings and focus on being a good father to Perci. I swore it on the River Styx. Thunder crackled and everyone looked at Zeus accusingly.

He stopped his conversation with Thalia briefly and held up his hands in surrender, "It wasn't me!"

The conch horn sounded and everyone, except the gods and Annabeth, left. Athena reached our table first.

She slammed her hands down and glared at Perci, "Okay, explain. NOW!"

I was just about to protest when I heard Apollo say, "Whoa, chill Athena! Perci will tell us in due time."

He slid himself into the empty seat, opposite of Perci and flashed her a broad smile, "Hey there, pretty lady. You want to go for a ride in my sun chariot?" Perci, thankfully, just rolled her eyes.

"Smooth Apollo. Do you honestly think I'll fall for you that easily?"

Apollo seemed to deflate a bit before getting his charisma back again, "We'll see about that-" He was just about to say more when another god slid into the seat beside him.

Hermes, goddess of messengers, travellers and thieves waved at Perci enthusiastically, "Hi, Perci. Long time no see! You've changed a lot since the last time we've seen you." He flashed her a playful grin. Perci giggled and I could see Hermes blush a bit.

"Nice to see you too, Hermes." Dionysus, Hephaestus, Hades and Zeus stood to the side, staring at Perci, but too shy to speak, or in Zeus and Hades's cases, worried about how their wives would react.

Athena tapped her fingers impatiently on the wooden table, "Now that we're done with the introductions, can you please just explain to me how Perci changed into a girl?"

I heard Perci ask Annabeth, "You haven't told her yet?" I turned to see Annabeth shrug, "I thought it'd be better if it came from your mouth."

"Um, alright." She turned back to face us and took a deep breath.

"Okay, here's what happened. Last night, I had a dream about Eris. She was standing on a rock cliff and watching the ocean, which was pretty calm. She shook her head and said something about the night being too calm and, then she spotted the cabin. My cabin. She said-"

"Percy Jackson, what a pretty name. Although, I must say I prefer Perci Jackson better," Annabeth interrupted a playful smile on her face.

Perci grinned, "Yeah, that. Then, she disappeared. The next day, this." She waved at herself. I decided that Hermes and Apollo's eyes were too focused on her and I kicked them from under the table.

"Ow!" they protested, rubbing their injured knees. Apollo scowled and whispered something to Hermes and he snickered.

Luckily, I could hear what they were saying, "It looks like Uncle P is playing protective daddy, watch out Hermes." I gave them another deserving kick. Perci and Annabeth watched our exchange with confused faces as did the other gods besides Athena who was deep in thought.

"Did you hear Eris say any incantation, spell?" she asked after a moment of silence and more deserving kicks.

Perci shook her head, "Nothing." Athena frowned and closed her eyes. I could almost see her gears turning.

A minute passed and I heard Hephaestus ask Dionysus, "Is she asleep?" Just then, Athena's eyes snapped open. She glared at Hephaestus, who cowered under her gaze, before returning to Perci.

"This sounds very much like an ancient spell." The gods, including me, gasped but Perci and Annabeth looked at her, confusion written on their faces.

Athena sighed, "An ancient spell is the most powerful spell that has ever been used. They were believed to have been lost in the golden times. But, it turns out that we were wrong. Eris has seems to have found some ancient spells and a wild goddess of discord is a force to be reckoned with. These type of spells could be carried out wordless when near the target." When she finished explaining, Perci and Annabeth too had looks of shock on their faces but, it she had more to say.

"There is another reason why the ancient spells were lost. Rumor has it that ancient spells also cause side-effects such as loss of memory or, even death."


	6. Chapter 6: Can't I Have Some Peace

Death. The word rolled of my mother's tongue threatening us into silence. Suddenly, I realized the gravity of the situation. My best friend could die in a matter of days? Weeks? If I was lucky, it would even be months. But then what? She could still lose her memory during that time. I could hear my mother saying something else but I was too stunned to listen, so were Poseidon and Perci I think. I couldn't blame them though; they were, after all, the victims of this mess. Though, I couldn't help but notice how much paler the father looked than the daughter. In fact, I couldn't say that the daughter looked as affected about it as any of us here. She even looked annoyed. Suddenly, a wall of emotions slammed into me and the corners of my lips twitched, threatening to smile. Ah, I had forgotten how much more stubborn Perci could be in the face of danger, even death. I realized that that was one of the things I most liked in her. Perci's look of annoyance turned to anger pretty quickly. She was seething. She stood up pushing her chair back, making it protest loudly. She looked like she was trying to control her anger, which emanated from her in huge waves, but she wasn't doing very well because she slammed her hands onto the table with more force than necessary causing everyone's attention to turn to her. She closed her eyes and pinched the bridge of her nose, taking deep, angry breaths to calm herself. "So, let me get this straight," she said in a more controlled manner, "after defeating Kronos, and very recently I might add, and stopping him from wreaking havoc wherever he went, Eris has randomly decided that there was not enough chaos and, may I emphasize that this was right after a war, decided to make more trouble?" I tried to calm her down but she was on a roll and couldn't be stopped," What's more, amongst all the campers of Camp Half-Blood, she had to pick me to be the victim? Me! Out of all the people who helped in the war and the new campers: Me! I mean does my luck have to be that bad that she had to pick me amongst the millions of people here?" I could subconsciously hear a deep sigh and a chair being scraped back. My head turned just in time to see Poseidon standing to comfort her daughter.

I watched as he approached Perci and place a weathered hand on her shoulder and muttered the words, "Calm down" in her ear. Perci blinked her eyes as though he had just come out of a trance.

She took one look at the eyes on her and her father's figure at her side and said a hasty, "Sorry," before running out of the pavilion.

The gods looked after the fleeting figure concernedly.

I heard Aphrodite ask, "Is she okay?" Even without looking behind, I knew she was talking to me.

I nodded my head nonchalantly, "Yes, she's just got a lot on her mind." My chair scraped back as I stood up. I turned to face the gods, who were watching my next move.

"If you don't mind, I think I'll go after her."

There was a mix of alrights and okays as I too left the pavilion. I knew Poseidon wanted to follow me but decided against it, which was probably wise since Perci wanted to be left alone and one curious daughter of Athena was probably enough for her. I headed toward the beach where I knew Perci would be headed. She was a daughter of Poseidon after all. The sea was strangely calm that day, considering the tantrum Perci had thrown. The ocean blue waves lapped up softly along the water's edge and the golden sand glittered brilliantly in the sunshine. The palm trees were swaying slightly in the wind. I spotted Perci leaning against one of the palm trees. Her eyes were closed and she was facing the sea. All signs of stress and tension were dissolved from her face and she looked at peace. Too bad I was going to break that peace. I approached Perci cautiously not wanting to startle her but wanting her to acknowledge me. One eyelid fluttered open when she heard my oncoming footsteps but it closed again when she saw that it was just me. She patted the place beside her and I sat down.

"Are you alright?" I asked after a moment of companiable silence.

"No," she admitted, albeit reluctantly.

She sighed, "When do you think I'll be able to settle down. You know, have a calm life."

I laughed without humor, "You're not a true demigod without a dangerous life."

Perci frowned, her eyes still closed.

"Tell me about it," she said darkly.

"Do you feel calmer now?" I asked.

Perci nodded and opened her eyes.

"Much."

She stood up brushing the sand of her jeans, "Come on Annabeth. Let's not keep the gods waiting."

I smiled at her and stood up as well. "Well, what are we waiting for?"

I shot Perci a mischievous grin before adding, "Race you?"

Perci broke into a wide smile.

"If you don't think I'm too fast for you."

I rolled my eyes glad I had my friend back.

"Yeah right."

And we dashed across the sands.


	7. Chapter 7: Family Bonding

We stopped in front of the Athena Cabin slightly out of breath and winded. I approached Annabeth breathing heavily. I stretched my hand toward her.

"You're not bad for a wise girl," I smirked.

She rolled her eyes and shook my hand, "You too, seaweed brain."

The door to the cabin opened and Athena, accompanied by an anxious Malcolm, appeared. I waved happily to Malcolm. He saw and waved eagerly back.

Annabeth leaned in close to me and whispered in my ear, "All he needs is a tail and some ears and you've got a golden retriever."

I joined Annabeth's snickers as we walked toward them. We bowed respectfully to Athena and she beamed at Annabeth.

"Annabeth, you should get inside. I was discussing battle strategies with your siblings."

Annabeth's eyes shone, "Cool." Though what was cool with plans, I didn't know.

She turned to me and waved, "Bye, Perci."

I smiled, "Bye."

Just before I left, Athena called me back, her voice adopting a new annoyed edge. "Oh, and Perci?"

I looked at her questioningly as she glared at something over my shoulder. I followed her line of sight and looked at a stormy and dark gray cabin near the seaside. It took me a minute to recognize the cabin but when I did; my mouth fell open to form a perfect 'o'. I turned back to Athena with a sheepish smile.

"You'd better get back there. Poseidon's worried sick about you… and someone _has _to stop these freaking tidal waves and earthquakes!"

I scratched my head awkwardly and waved goodbye before sprinting off to where my overprotective father was.

I arrived just in time to see a massive, and I do mean _massive_, tsunami crashing onto the shore, messing the shoreline considerably and throwing some seaweed onto the shore. I studied another tsunami that was headed towards land with disapproving eyes. I kneaded my nose bridge and knocked on the door, infuriated.

"Who is it?" a grumpy voice said from within the cabin. I growled under my breath and took a deep breath.

"POSEIDON, YOU'D BETTER GET YOUR BUTT OUT HERE RIGHT NOW OR ELSE GET READY TO FACE A TRUE DAUGHTER OF POSEIDON!" I screamed at the top of my lungs. I reckoned it could have been heard all over camp but it got the desired effect.

Poseidon crept out of the door. His face was down but I could feel him smiling underneath his shamed face. I couldn't help but grin at that but I quickly wiped it and replaced it with a very disappointed and very, very angry face.

"Dad?" I asked in a sickly sweet voice.

He looked up hopefully. I struggled to keep my expressions under check and kept a straight face.

"What do you call this?"

Poseidon bit his lower lip anxiously and I could barely stop a laugh from escaping. Honestly, he looked like a little kid caught with his hand in the cookie jar.

He looked around the ruined beach and I could feel the gears in his mind turning. I scowled. I thought gods were smarter than this. Maybe Annabeth was right in calling me seaweed brain… I shook my head at the thought.

"Don't wear yourself out," I said sarcastically.

Poseidon scowled but I scowled right back. Hey, I could be spiteful if I wanted too.

He sighed and suddenly looked scared. He said something under his breath but it wasn't loud enough for me to interpret it. I feigned clearing my ear and looked at him questioningly.

"I'm sorry, what was that?"

Poseidon growled under his breath and gave me the evil eye.

"I said," he repeated, much louder than before, "'A ruined beach'."

I smiled sickeningly sweetly and cocked an eyebrow. My hands found their way to my hips.

"And who, pray tell, caused it?"

Luckily, we hadn't attracted a crowd yet, which was surprising considering the natural curiousity of half bloods but my giving the evil eye to anyone who passed by may have contributed to the factor...

"Me," he said under his breath, too low for me to hear.

"I can't hear you," I taunted. I could hear some chuckles behind me but, when I turned around, the ones responsible fled. Cough, cough, Hermes and Apollo, cough, cough .

"Me."

"Good, and why?"

Suddenly, Poseidon went all quiet again. He mumbled something too softly for me to hear.

I sighed, my hands falling limply to my sides. "Repeat, please," I asked tiredly.

Dad must have noticed because he spoke up. "I was worried about you."

Slightly shocked, I dropped all pretenses of being angry and approached him hesitantly, placing a hand on his arm.

"Why should you be worried? All I did was throw one tantrum and now you're worried? Sheesh," I knew I sounded kind of harsh but could you blame me? I mean, I survived countless monsters my whole half blood life. I've defeated Titans. heck, I've even faced Kronos himself! And he's getting all wound up over that one small thing? Tough crowd they've got here.

"Dad," I said gently, since i realised that he was staring at his khaki slippers," I'm sixteen now. You've got to know I'm old enough to care for myself."

"Besides," I added in a lame attempt at a joke," A girl has to PMS right?"

I winced inwardly at it. That sounded wrong. Just wrong. But it seemed to pick Poseidon's mood up.

"Okay," he chuckled, finally looking up from his sandals to me. His eyes took on that mischeivous twinkle that I usually saw. "Sorry about that. But a dad has to worry sometimes."

I rolled my eyes and waited for him to face the cabin again before i muttered," Yeah, but not if your dad is a Greek god who tends to overreact and sink mortal boats in his worry."

" I heard that," I heard him growl in front of me.

I raised my arms above my head playfully.

"You caught me."

We shared a quick smile before Poseidon turned to enter his cabin, which had grown considerably lighter during the conversation and now it looked sea green, the color the sea takes when it is calm and still, not to mention the color of my eyes, but I cleared my throat loudly.

"What?" he asked irritably.

He probably wanted to take a short nap before dinner a little later. Hey, having a fight about your fatherly rights with your daughter can take a lot out of you. Especially if that daughter is me.

But I had to make him fix something first.

"Are you forgetting something?" I asked, tapping my foot.

"What could I possibly forget-" he started before his eyes landed on the ruined beach, "Oh."

He scratched his head, examining the damage he had done. Then, he shrugged.

"Oops."

I cocked my eyebrow. "Oops? Only, oops?"

He sighed but snapped his fingers. Immediately, it returned to its previous form and the sea stilled.

"Happy?" he asked sarcastically.

"Very," I smirked.

Then, we entered the cabin, me slightly playfully and dad amusedly watching me.

Don't you just _love_ family bonding?

**_Yay! I've finally update! Hope you like this chapter people!_**


End file.
